


And Maybe Tomorrow

by anthologia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You might work for SHIELD and pick your own missions now, but you belong to me. And I don’t like it when my girl gets hurt. Understand?”</p>
<p>In which Bucky is more reckless than she should be and Captain America is having none of her shit.</p>
<p>Set in a not-so-distant future in which Steve and Bucky are both agents of the new SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Maybe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor spoilers for the fate of SHIELD as detailed in Agents of SHIELD. 
> 
> Content Advisory: consent is not explicitly negotiated, and Bucky is somewhat intimidated by Steve, at least at first. However, Bucky does imply partway through that she has a safeword of some kind that she knows Steve would respect and chooses not to use it and doesn't take too long to rather enthusiastically get with the program. Also, Steve breaks character like a dork when she needs him to.

Bucky tests the strength in the chains tying her to the ceiling. They’re not bad; she could break them, but it would take some time and use of her cybernetic arm to do that. There’s HYDRA agents in the room with her, watching her warily, asking questions, and they’ve been engaged in this dance for at least half an hour now. She has a few bruises and other minor injuries to show for it, but she also knows a hell of a lot more about this sect of HYDRA’s plans.

One of them steps up to talk to her again, and she tenses, readying herself for the oncoming blow, but the man is knocked out by a red, white, and blue shield before he can so much as speak. Bucky barely has time to react before the rest of them litter the floor of the room in varying states of unconsciousness and pain, and Steve hardly even stops to spare her a glance until after he’s used their own tools to secure them.

When he finally looks at Bucky dead-on, she suppresses the kind of whimper she would never give HYDRA. Jesus Christ, he looks _pissed_. After a moment, she decides to play it off easy and rattles the chains keeping her wrists attached the ceiling. “Nice to see you, too, Steve. Let me out of these, will you?”

“No.”

For a second, she thinks maybe they slipped her a hallucinogen or hit her on the head harder than she thought, because there is no way Steve just said what she thinks he did. “What?”

“I said no, Bucky.” He stalks closer to her, a dangerous glint in his eye, his usual warmth locked away tightly. “This was part of your plan, wasn’t it? Getting captured?”

Her breath comes in a sharp gasp that pulls painfully at her chest. Shit. She’d hoped Director Coulson just called him in on a rescue, but now she’s getting the sinking feeling this is more of an intervention. They’ve been having arguments about her methods – he’s decided she’s too reckless, deliberately putting herself in danger with things like this interrogation. It’s definitely not the most comfortable way of doing things, but it can be faster and more effective than the other way around. “Steve – “

Steve’s expression closes off even more, accurately interpreting her lack of denial as admission. “If you wanted this, I’m not going to stop you, Buck.”

She can’t help but glance at the unconscious bodies around them, not quite sure where he’s going with this. “Sure looks like you did.”

He ignores her words as he comes in closer, stopping only when he’s near enough to her that she can feel his breath against her ear. “In fact,” he continues, dangerously calm, “I’ll even help.”

Bucky _knows_ she’s in trouble when one of his hands ghosts over her waist, barely touching her before coming to rest on her hip. “Steve,” she says, warily, “what are you – “

He cuts her off with a kiss, hot and searing and commanding all at once, and she’s left breathless and panting when he finally releases his hold on her mouth. “Shh. The only words I want to hear out of your mouth are _yes, sir_. Do you understand?”

Oh, god. As much as she’s a little bit terrified of just how far she’s apparently pushed him, the whimper she suppresses this time is for a very different reason. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Steve rewards her with the ghost of a smile before resting his forehead against hers, a deceptively gentle counterpoint to the hands cupping her head, holding her gaze on him. “Bucky. What am I going to do with you?”

She can think of a few things, but she’s not so stupid that she forgot his demand already, so she keeps her mouth shut. He rubs his thumb over her bruised cheek gently, like he knows how much she wanted to answer him.

“I don’t know if you’re trying to get yourself killed or just punish yourself for what HYDRA made you do, but it needs to stop. Do you understand?”

Bucky strains against the chains holding her in place, itching to talk to him, convince him that this isn’t what it looks like. “Steve – “

Suddenly, his hand is on her breast, fingers twisting her nipple sharply through her shirt so she cries out from shock and pain. “I told you before,” he says, voice low and dangerous, “I only want to hear two words out of your mouth right now.”

And she is so _fucked_ right now, so she nods tightly and whispers, “Yes, sir.”

He lets go of her breast and begins carding strong fingers through her hair, accepting her belated obedience. “You might work for SHIELD and pick your own missions now, but you belong to me. And I don’t like it when my girl gets hurt. Understand?”

She could put a stop to this. He’d back off if she gave him the sign that she wanted him to, and he’d let her go and they’d have it out like a normal couple and maybe sleep in separate bedrooms for a night or two. She could. She doesn’t. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” He gives her another kiss, gentler this time, and when he pulls away she sees a flash of his usual warmth in his eyes again, even if it clouds over quickly. She barely has time to mourn it before he’s slipping one of his hands down her pants and Jesus, he’s still wearing the gloves. For a moment, he just rubs slow, easy circles into her skin, expertly teasing like he knows exactly how much (or how little) he needs to make her squirm. He keeps his eyes locked on hers when he brings his hand back up and licks some of her wetness off his fingers. “You want this.”

She doesn’t bother denying it. “Yes, sir.”

He pushes his hand down her pants again and continues teasing her with what has to be the slowest pace he could possibly manage. “You gonna be good for me? Cooperate?”

Bucky licks her lips. “Yes – “ He swipes a finger directly over her clit before she can finish, and she lets out a low moan.

He leans forward again, his breath tickling her ear. “Yes what?”

She bites her lip, _hard_ , to stop herself from cursing at him. “Yes, sir.”

He keeps going, soft and slow like they have all the time in the world. Out of the corner of her eye, Bucky notices one of the HYDRA goons start to twitch and suppresses a shudder at the thought of the bastards waking up to _this_. Although there is a heady rush to realizing that Steve is so focused on her that he’s willing to ignore that they’re still in the middle of what is, technically, an enemy facility.

Steve starts talking again, immediately capturing her attention. “You look so beautiful like this. Like you were made for this, going out of your mind with pleasure while I fuck you with my fingers.” At the word _fuck_ , he slips a gloved finger into her, and she moans, dropping her head down against his shoulder. He keeps going at the same easy pace he’d set before, his finger thrusting in and out of her so slow she thinks she might go insane. “Who do you belong to?”

He twists his finger up inside her in a way that has her gasping. “You. I belong to you.”

“Good girl.” He rewards her with another finger in her pussy, and _fuck_ , if she knew this was how Steve would get when she pushed him too far, she would have done it ages ago. “You going to stop putting yourself in danger like this? Listen to me and Coulson when we tell you to try another way?”

Bucky whimpers helplessly but she can’t answer, can’t promise that. Steve waits long enough to be sure she’s refusing to agree to him before he stills, looking at her with an expression on his face that’s equal parts frustration and bone-deep sadness. It’s so hard to face him like that, knowing that she’s the cause, that she lets her eyes slide shut, slightly ashamed.

“Bucky…” He cups her cheek with a sigh and kisses her on the forehead, infinitely more gentle than he’d been a moment ago. “I’ve lost you before. I can’t watch you throw yourself away.”

“I’m not throwing myself away – “

“You _are_ ,” he says, cutting her off abruptly with another, sharper twist of his fingers that shuts her up with a gasp. “Maybe it’s not on purpose, Bucky, but what you’re doing here…” He waves his free hand at their surroundings, at her, at her wrists, still chained to the ceiling. “You are one of the best operatives SHIELD has seen. You can do better than this. You don’t have to hurt yourself to complete your missions.”

She breathes out slowly, shakily, because fuck him, he’s _right_. She could argue with him that her methods are effective and fast, that she heals quick and it barely hurts at all, but that kind of single-minded dedication to an objective without regard to personal cost belonged to a version of herself she didn’t want to be anymore. That realization, that she’s still planning out her approach to objectives like she’s still HYDRA’s asset, automatically going for the quickest and most brutal methods and expecting to be stitched up and put away until she’s needed again, punches her in the gut. She slumps against him, suddenly, and Steve automatically wraps an arm around her, taking some of her weight for her. “I, I don’t – “

He shushes her with another kiss to her forehead and just holds her, lets her breathe for a minute before getting that old, mischievous glint in his eye. “Hey, Buck,” he says, “watch _this_ ,” and he single-handedly rips the chains out of the ceiling. The metal is still a present weight on her wrists, but it’s not holding her in place anymore, and she almost forgets about it entirely when he swings her around and sets her on her feet, for all the world like they’re alone in their apartment with no worries on their minds.

He kisses her again, slower and nicer, and just as she starts to relax a little, he thrusts his fingers back in her pussy, and she yelps. “ _Steve!_ ”

“ _Sir_ ,” he corrects, but this time his tone is all playful, no steel. Before she can snap anything back at him, he goes back to fucking her with his fingers in earnest, thumb rubbing against her clit again like they’re not in the middle of a goddamn HYDRA facility, and _fuck_ , she is not going to last long if he keeps this up. Steve smirks like he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing to her – he probably does, the bastard – and she digs her nails into his back and bites down on his shoulder to stop herself from making noise because _Jesus Christ they’re still in the middle of a goddamn HYDRA facility_.

Steve lets out a groan she knows means only good things, and then suddenly he’s lifted her up again, and she clamps her arms and legs around him while he walks them to the nearest wall, balancing her against it easily. She lets out a whine when he slips his fingers out of her pussy that quickly turns into another sharp gasp when she feels him bury himself in her with one long, smooth movement.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she whimpers out loudly before Steve clamps a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, apparently having only just realized that they’re _not_ in their apartment with its nice, thick walls, or even the shitty one they had in Brooklyn where the whole floor could hear it when someone was getting lucky. But even he can’t muffle her completely, not with the way she’s started moaning and shivering against him like a pro.

Bucky knows from experience that could keep this up until she was boneless and practically sobbing from how good she felt if he had a mind to, but they don’t have the time right now, thank god, and he’s not teasing her anymore. “You gonna come for me, Bucky?” he whispers in her ear, making her shiver. “Gonna come on my cock?”

She shudders, clenching around him involuntarily, and Steve lets out a low groan before claiming her mouth, kissing hard enough to bruise. “Who do you belong to, Buck?”

“You!” She squirms against him, feeling helpless and pinned in place, so close to coming she can barely breathe. “You, I belong to you, Steve, fuck, just, just please, _fuck_ – “

His thrusts get harder, faster, and then she’s coming apart around him, still babbling out his name like it’s the only thing she knows how to say. He keeps fucking her through it and says _Bucky_ in this beautiful, broken voice before he comes, too. She’s still whimpering against him and trying to catch her breath long after he’s stopped moving in her, the only stimulation the occasional satisfied twitch of his dick deep inside her.

“ _Jesus_ ,” she says with a shaky breath, and Steve ducks his head and laughs against her shoulder, tired but happier than she’s heard him in a while. She nudges him, and he lets her down long enough for the both of them to get presentable again before he picks her up again, this time bridal-style with her head cradled against his chest. She frowns. “What – “

“Shhh,” he murmurs before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Just let me do this. Who do you belong to?”

She’s still frowning at him a little because she’s not some damsel in distress, but she relaxes, letting him decide what to do for now. “You.”

He smiles down at her, proud and impossibly fond, before he starts walking them to the door, away from HYDRA and its goons and any hold they’d still maintained on her. “Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, 'making of' and background notes! I like to think that the new SHIELD Phil Coulson creates is going to be smaller and more humanized, at least for a while, and way more concerned with the individual welfare of its agents. Thus, when Coulson decides Bucky's going too far, he sends her nonagenarian boyfriend to help her. 
> 
> Somewhat inspired by Marvel 616, specifically the part where Sam and Steve got concerned Bucky was purposefully being too reckless and trying to punish himself by getting hurt and tried to hold an intervention. But with more sex. And less Sam, but WHO KNOWS I may fix that in the future.
> 
> Written for a communal card from kink_bingo@dreamwidth. Title borrowed from "Smile", based on the Charlie Chaplin theme.


End file.
